1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a docking station and a portable computer capable of being coupled to the docking station. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a docking station and a portable computer capable of being coupled to the docking station for securing the docking station, the portable computer, and their stored data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Think Pad series.
Theft of computers is becoming a major industry problem. With portable computers getting smaller and more commonplace, the rate of theft increases. The portable""s counterpart, the docking station, is also becoming more susceptible to theft. Another concern is unauthorized access to docking station devices, such as a network or printers, or data loss from the docking station.
To deter theft, the portable and docking station may be physically locked to a desk or locked together. The locking mechanism is a mere inconvenience for a professional thief. Because the locking mechanism defeats the portability of these devices, it also defeats the convenience and appeal of these devices as well. However, the lock does not prevent unauthorized access.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for securing a docking station, a portable computer capable of being coupled to the docking station, and their stored data.
A data processing system and method including a docking station and a portable computer capable of being coupled to the docking station are disclosed for securing the docking station, the portable computer, and securing the attachment of the portable computer to the docking station. The portable computer is coupled to the docking station. A disconnection password is established. The portable computer is disconnected from the docking station. A user is then prompted for the disconnection password. The portable computer is disabled in response to a failure to correctly enter the disconnection password, wherein the portable computer is inoperable without a correct entry of the disconnection password. When a portable computer is connected to the docking station, a correct entry of a connection password is required. In response to a failure to correctly enter the connection password, access to the docking station is prohibited. When the docking station is physically removed from its stationary support, correct entry of a relocation password is required. In response to a failure to correctly enter the password, access to the docking station is prohibited.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.